Why
by Barigirl381
Summary: The other day a friend of mine asked me why i joined marching band. This is what I told him..Updated June 9th
1. Chapter 1

The other day, I had a friend of mine ask me what it was about marching band that I loved so much. .Here is what I told him…

It's never going home, but always feeling like you are home

It's having 100 people that would do anything for you

It's dinner in the hallways

It's using an ugly pimp coat as a pillow

It's knowing that you can tell them anything

It's nicknames

It's going out after a game

It's yelling at the announcer when he says the name of a football player wrong

It's coming up with ways you can torture the new freshmen

It's spending your study hall in the band room

It's knowing that you can have it out with someone in your section, and 5 min later you act like nothing happened

It's laughing when someone asks to see your cocoanuts

It's bus rides

It's drama

It's the screaming fans

It's the band parents

It's the parties

It's spending new years in Florida

It's talking about band stories so much that your non band friends know them

It's convincing all your friends to join band or guard

It's living in the band hall

It's watching someone cry when they have to go into the band hall

It's crying for the seniors

It's pep rallies

It's confusing non band people with music terms

It's finding random music in your notebook

It's singing

It's wining when your band director calls for sectionals

It's begging for sectionals

It's slipping on wet Astroturf

It's not missing a football game

It's inside jokes that other people take wrong

It's discounted food

It's making fun of the cheerleaders

It's using a tuba bell as a hat

It's laughing so hard you fall out of your chair

It's making you band director laugh so hard he has to leave the room

It's knowing where our homeroom is

It's getting to pick your locker

It's bragging that you saw . . . in his boxers

It's whining about the heat during band camp

It's then wishing that you had that heat during some of the later games

It's playing 'tag'

It's traditions

It's playing in the stands

It's counting down the days till band camp

It's always looking at your watch until school is over

It's looking at your watch waiting to go inside

It's throwing water at the people in your section

It's playing in the sprinklers

It's the magic box

It's treating the freshmen to lunch before the first game

It's parties

It's getting to know your best friends

It's getting mad when people say "This one time at band camp. . "

It's believing that professional football teams should have marching bands

It's chucking water bottles

It's getting to make fun of your band director

It's urging your younger sister to pick up an instrument

It's thinking of you know you're a band geek when lists instead of doing something worth while

It's dreading the last football game

It's seeing football players cry

It's that feeling you get when you walk out onto the field.

It's seeing the confused look on a freshmen/rookies face as they look at a drill chart for the first time, and remembering when you did that

It's having no privacy

It's doing cheers

It's looking like everyone else

It's turning a plunger mute into a weapon

It's using a mute as a megaphone

It's twitching when you here Dr. Beat

It's running around

It's knocking people over so you aren't late getting back to the stands

It's trying to spin your horn on your fingers

It's memories

It's making up words to the cheerleaders cheers(they aren't always good. . )

It's shuttering when you here the song that you played in your last parade

It's randomly humming songs in class

It's you and your friends humming your parts to your music in the hall

It's walking down the hall in step with your friends

Most of all it's knowing that you have a group that you will always remember, and you consider your family

After that he never asked me again. I am not sure if it is that he didn't want to here all of my reasons again, or if he finally understood. But either way. . .the next year he joined marching band.


	2. Chapter 2

It's sleeping on the floor of the bus

It's fighting with your friends to sleep on the floor

It's pissing of your section leader

It's running laps because you pissed off your section leader

It's having never sat with your class at a pep rally because you are with the band

It's getting locked in a kennel(Instrument storage cubby)

It's arranging music off the top of your head in the stands

It's recruiting people to join

It's burning your butt on a slide

It's 'Hand Checks'

It's singing random songs on the bus

It's changing on the bus

It's baking sleepovers

It's band banquets

It's knowing how many days there are until Band Camp in February

It's counting down the days till school is over because marching band starts

It's playing pranks

It's having that one person in the band who you refer to with a shutter

It's walking in step with the music in the mall

It's typing lists like these

It's looking at pictures and wondering what you were smoking

It's working hard

It's duct tape

Please do not get upset if I have/do repeat some reasons. I cant always remember what I have already said


	3. Chapter 3

It's Dr. Beat.

It's plotting the fall of Dr. Beat.

It's getting yelled at for plotting against Dr. Beat.

It's then laughing histericaly after your BD leaves the room and continuing to plot the death of Dr. Beat.

It's hearing the word set and snapping to attention.(Even if its not at Marching Band)

It's having Tales From Band Camp comics taped up in your locker.

It's twitching when you here a stedy beat(It reminds you to much of . . . .IT!)

It's knowing what IT was referring to in the last one.

It's knowing how to not slip on wet Astroturf.

It's band camp.

It's calling band camp hell week.

It's having a farmers tan

It's making up skits instead of practicing.

It's knowing where every stain on your band shirt came from.

It's going out to eat with your friends after games.

It's making fun of the pit when they complain its to cold inside the band room.

It's bearing whiteness to a pit instrument break because the band parents don't know how to handle it.

It's water balloons and slingshots.

It's doing a shuffle step so you are instep with your friends.

It's being able to convince your friends who are not in band to join after just one year of you nagging them with stories.

It's section sleepovers

It's knowing that these memories will stay with you for the rest of your life.


	4. Chapter 4

It's walking down the isle in church while in time with the music.

It's walking down the isle in church with your marching band friends in step, and in time with the music.

It's walking in time with a car alarm.

It's counting down the days until band camp in February.

It's walking in time with the music that is being played in the band room when you are not in band at the time.

It's saying one word to a band friend and having you both laugh hysterically.

It's getting a detention for laughing.

It's randomly humming stand tunes.

It's walking into wal-mart, seeing that they are having a sale on lawn ornaments and the first thing that you think is that they are selling pit members.

It's hearing a song you played on the radio and singing your part.

It's having your school fight song as your cell phone ringer.

It's having your band picture as your background on your computer.

It's knowing every line in Drumline

It's twitching when you here "This one time at band camp.

It's going to band camp.

It's being able to go up to any person in the band, say "hold this", fix there uniform and no one would think anything about it.

It's getting close to the hottest guy in the band and using the excuse that you are cold.

It's discovering the miracle of what happens when the person in front you on the bus hacks a logy(Allow me to explain that when the person in front of you spits, it flies into the open window behind it.)

It's playing every scale known to man kind.


	5. Chapter 5

It's discipline

It's knowing that if you do a good job, you wont get yelled at

It's knowing the real meaning of 'Just one more time then we will go in'

It's wishing people would see that band isant as bad as most people make it out to me.

It's wishing that people would realize that this is a great thing.

It's wanting to sue the people who made American Pie Band Camp.

It's movie nights.

It's falling asleep on the shoulder of the guy you are sitting with on the way home from a game and by Monday, the whole school is saying that you 'slept' with him.(Happened to me. . )

It's trying to convince your band director that you cant practice the show because the lawn people didn't think that we needed the lines painted.

It's laughing at almost everything on this list.

It's being able to relate to almost everything on this list to an event in your band.

It's stand jousting.

It's getting mad when they don't tell everyone about your placement in the competition over the weekend, but have time to tell about the chess club coming in 5th out of 6 teams in there 'tournament' on the anouncements.

It's having to restrain yourself when someone says that marching band is not a sport.

It's having a weird name for your hats.(Tidy bowl hats! lol)

It's cringing when you have to here the piccolos tune.(No offence to any pic. players)

It's using the action of getting old show music stuck in someone's head as a threat.

It's freshmen annotation.

It's being one of the only kids in any given class that can sing the Alma Mater.

It's knowing how to tune a drum even though you don't drum.

It's field markers.

It's having WAY to much fun making field markers.

It's wondering why the field markers they giveeveryone are all the same color. Because then no one knows witch one is theres..(Something to ponder)

It's knowing exactly what to say in order to win an argument when someone says that marching band is not a sport and is easy. ( I would like to see you do an eight to ten backwards slide over 3 guard flags on wet Astroturf! And that is when they give up)


	6. Chapter 6

It's having 5 photo albums filled with pics from band.

It's giving hugs.

It's twitching when you hear a steady beat. . (Such as Dr. Beat)

It's not being embarrassed when a guy runs around the band hall in his boxers.

It's just rolling your eyes and laughing when he does.

It's hearing words and thinking of marching band memories.

It's always starting out on your left foot.

It's skipping class to go to the band room.

It's skipping school to march in a reeding parade.

It's not being bothered by the fact I spelled 'read' wrong.

It's living by the phrases your band director uses. Such as 'flesh heals. Instruments don't'.

It's farmers tans.

It's knowing how to play almost any stand tune song, but not knowing the words to any of them.

It's never getting old show music out of your head.

It's STILL finding "Sax-a-ma-PHONE!" entertaining.

It's taking a step to figure out witch side is left.

It's having an argument over weather brass or woodwinds are better.

It's hearing "Double Tonguing" and not thinking dirty thoughts.

It's having an urge to dress the desks in your classroom.

It's getting weird looks when you do ask people to move up an inch.

It's being able to tell who's instrument is in your cubby by the case.

It's marching in your backyard.

It's being the freshmen who gets stuck dragging the drum majors podium to the field.

It's having a brief moment when you want to set it up wrong so the dm falls. . .(Now who would do such a thing)

It's have stood in the rain at attention for more then 5 min.

It's having done that without being told to.

It's brass weight lifting.


End file.
